Tormented Souls
|type = Side quest |creatures = Ghosts |dlc = Base }} Tormented Souls is a quest available in . This quest is one of three quests within "The Bloodthorn Plot" quest one must complete to proceed. Orc spirits have risen around Moriseli. The task is to investigate the source of this disturbance. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Neramo #Wait for Neramo to unseal the door #Talk to Targoth's ghost #Reach the lower chamber #Defeat Drusilla Nerva #Take Targoth's War Horn #Talk to Targoth's ghost #Place the War Horn on Targoth's tomb or leave with the Horn #Leave Moriseli #Talk to Azlakha Walkthrough When talking to Azlakha she will say the souls of the dead are restless and ancient warriors who died in battle against Bretons now rise. Who calls for them and why? She mentions that Neramo has gone ahead to the fields where the dead roam. Seek him near the doorway and find out what he has uncovered. Head over to the ruins of Moriseli and talk to Neramo. Fight the enemy ghosts on the way. He says there must be someone who has brought all these ghostly figures back, this is no ordinary haunting. He suspects the answer is inside the catacombs. He claims he can open the magically sealed doors and after they are opened, head inside to find a bound Orc spirit, Warcaller Targoth. Talk to Targoth to find out that the necromancer and priestess Drusilla who leads the cult, is dragging their spirits back to this realm. She is using a magical war horn Targoth had in life. When his soldiers heard the call they obeyed it and Drusilla binds them to her will. She must be killed before she sends his soldiers against their descendants. This will free Targoth from her will and then the horn can return his warband to its honored rest. Reach the lower chamber to find Drusilla and eliminate her so Targoth can be freed from her spell. Then take the War Horn from the table behind her and go back to Targoth and speak with him again. He is happy that he is finally free but his warriors still cry out for an end to their torment. He also says he overheard the cultists mention the ruin Carzog's Demise and whatever is going to happen will take place there. He then asks for the horn to be placed on his tomb in the next chamber and then his warriors will rest once again. If the Vestige keeps the horn the warriors will be condemned to further degradation. If the Vestige places the horn on the tomb, the warriors return to their rest. After chosing one of the two, leave the ruins and return to Azlakha and tell her what happened. She confirms cultists have been at Carzog's Demise and fears all will be needed to end the Bloodthorn plot. She rewards them with Targoth's Shield and some . Journal entries * Reward *Targoth's Shield *91–377 ru:Мучающиеся души Category:Online: Betnikh Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Betnikh Side Quests